When 3 Saiyans (and some others) Met Pokemon (Up for Adoption)
by Oddmegaman99
Summary: Just a Crossover between Pokemon and Dragon Ball
1. The Beginning of a Great Adventure

**Hey Guys, first story I'm posting on here it's about to things I like**

**Dragon Ball and Pokemon**

**So I Hope You Enjoy!**

Dragon Ball World

Goku and Broly are seen fighting on Planet Vampa.

"Phew, Broly you sure quite the fight in you even in your base form!" Goku said.

"Thanks, I've been training hard even without you and Vegeta." Replied Broly with more speech thanks to the visiting of the two saiyans. Goku and Broly exchange blows as Vegeta is watching the battle.

"Hmph, Kakarot, I don't understand why In the world you brought the Dragon Balls here with us." Vegeta said in a rudish questioning manner.

"It's to make sure no one else can steal them while we're training, besides, I want Broly to see Shenron up close on his home planet." Goku answered in an enthusiastic manner.

"I guess that makes sense, wouldn't want that pee brain and his goons getting them and making a stupid wish and wasting the Dragon Balls." Said Vegeta, referring to the Pilaf Gang. As Broly and Goku are training, Cheelai and Lemo are out exploring space.

As they are all focusing on the fight Frieza is watching as he hides his power level.

"Those monkeys, as soon as their off guard i'll swoop in, take the Dragon Balls, and make myself five centimaters taller." said Frieza in a cunning manner hiding his voice. "Though I guess the Dragon Balls also have a second wish now do they, hmm, this may be tough to think about but i'm sure i'll think of something." he continued. "I know, I'll revive Cell, after all, why should I be the only one to have all the fun, after all, he could be a good sparring partner I suppose." said Frieza with a smirk.

Pokemon Dimension

"Excuse me, i'd like a flight to Alola please." Said Ash happily.

"I'm sorry sir, but due to the attacks of Zygarde we will be unable to take flights until everything is repaired." Said the flight employee. After hearing this Ash decides to head to back.

"Ash, I thought you were leaving for Alola?" said Clemont questioning him.

"Flights down due to Zygarde, guess we'll just have to wait." Said Ash in a sort of sad manner.

"Hey Ash, why don't a pokemon battle, maybe that'll cheer you up!" Serena said enthusiastically.

"That'd be great Serena." Ash replied a bit happier.

"Alright then, Braixen come on out!." She said sending out Braixen.

"You can do this Pikachu!" Said Ash while Pikachu was jumping off his shoulder.

"Let the Battle begin" Said Clemont.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Instructed Ash.

"That won't work, Braixen dodge and use Hidden Power." Instructed Serena. Braixen successfully dodges and hits hidden power. "Now Fire Blast." Serena said.

"Pikachu counter with Electro Ball." Said Ash. The two moves clash.

Dragon Ball World

"Broly can I tell you what really happened to your father." Said Goku

"You know?!" Asked Broly surprisingly.

"Yeah I do, Frieza told me in another scuffle I had with him." he said. "Frieza was the one who killed him." he continued.

"You mean tell me he was killed by Frieza!" Said Broly angrily. "HAAAAGH!" he shouted, turning wrathful.

"Broly calm down!" Goku shouted. However, it was no use, Broly was angry and charged at Goku. "Alright then guess I'll have to calm you down myself." Stated Goku turning into his blue form.

"GRAAAAAAGH!" Shouted Broly launches a powerful mouth blast.

"KA… ME… HA… ME…," Shouted Goku. "HAAAAAA!" Goku finished launching a powerful Kamehameha.

"Hmph, even though you're both buffoons, I have to admit, you're both extremely strong." Said Vegeta. As Goku Broly are beam struggling, Pikachu and Braixen are also using their full power in a struggle causing both universes to interact. Suddenly a strange wormhole appears in the Dragon Ball World and starts sucking our heroes (and villian) along with the Dragon Balls in.

"What the..," Goku says, being startled by the wormhole. "Woah it's sucking me!" he shouts.

"Damn it, it's sucking me and the Dragon Balls in too." Said Vegeta.

""Stupid Worm Hole, I won't be sucked in!" Shouted Frieza at the top of his voice.

"Wait a second, Frieza?!" Goku shouted. "What are you doing here?!" he continued.

"Well it seems i've blown my cover, oh well, we'll all be sucked in anyways, so why does it matter.

"Damn it he's right Vegeta!" Shouts Goku. Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Frieza, and the Dragon Balls are all sucked in the wormhole.


	2. A New Place

******Woohoo my 2nd Chapter! I Hope I don't take a long break or completely forget about this because I like writing this story.**

**Anyways, lets let Chapter 2 Begin**

"Ow my head!" Said Goku waking up. He noticed that they wean't on Vampa anymore, but what looked to be… Earth? Maybe, but something about the air and feeling to everything just felt… weird. He started looking around for Vegeta and Broly but he could not find them. "Broly, Vegeta, are you guys alright!" he shouted looking for them. Just then, he heard a shaking in the bushes. "Oh, thank Dende I found them, now I don't have to do this alone." Goku said. However, when he looked in the bushes, it wasn't Vegeta, Broly, or even Frieza. It was this small blue bird thing, that had what appeared to be clouds for wings.

"Swablu." The little thing said.

"What the heck are you," Goku shouts in a loud questioning manner.

"Swablu." The little thing said again.

"Is that the only thing you can say?"

"Swablu." It said once more.

"Okay so I'm just going to assume your name is Swablu, since all you can say is that." Goku tells the blue bird-like creature. Swablu hops off to somewhere and Goku follows him. "Hey wait, come back!" Goku shouts running after Swablu. When Goku finally catches up with the Swablu he finds 2 things, these red and white spheres, and a sign with pictures indicating a boy throwing the spherical objects at an animal, it catching them and then the two having fun. "Hm, so that's how you use things huh." Goku says. "Hey, do want me to throw one of these at you?" Goku asks Swablu. Swablu nods. "Alright then, come in the ball then." Goku says throwing the Pokeball at Swablu. Swablu is then sucked into the pokeball. "Whoa, thats cool." Goku says. Goku sees the ball wiggling. 1. 2. 3. Click. Swablu was caught. "So I guess I got you huh, lets see what else I can find." Goku says walking through the forest.

He reaches the end of the forest and reaches a city. "Wow, this place is huge, maybe Broly and Vegeta are here." Says Goku very excitedly. "Wait, I know, i'll power up, that way they'll be able to find me. Goku powers up to around 70% of his base forms power but it feels….. Weaker than usual. "That's weird, I know I'm in my base form but I shouldn't be this week." Goku says confused. "Maybe I can Instant Transmission over to them." Says Goku. Unfortunately it for some reasons doesn't work. "Okay first I feel weaker, and know Instant Transmission doesn't work either I had my Ki taken or something weird is going on, lets just see." Goku says while he holds his hand out. A small energy ball appears above. "Ok so I still have Ki but less than I did before, this is a weird place." Goku says. "Well I guess until we somehow find each other then I guess i'll do this by myself, well with you at least." Goku says to the Pokeball that's holding Swablu. Goku then walks further into the city.


	3. Up for Adoption Now

**Hey Guys! So I Have some bad news about this story. I won't be continuing it (or my Vegito vs. Gogeta story). I lost my interest in writing stories, even though I had good idea's, I just didn't know how to put them in a story. So that's why this story is up for adoption. I'm hoping someone with better writing skills can make this story better. If anyone wants to adopt this story, PM me, I will send you my ideas, and honestly go nuts. Change whatever you want about what happens (I only ask you to keep the characters and Rating the same though.) Change Goku's starter, have Goku and everyone else keep their Ki the same, ect., that's what I love about Fanfiction, multiple Plots can lead to many ideas, so I say to you all Be Good to each other and live through COVID-19.**


End file.
